The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Bidens ferulifolia, named ‘Sunbidesupa’.
There are some Bidens varieties commercially available that have a spreading growth habit with vivid yellow flowers. These are suitable for naturalistic planting and for planting in containers throughout the summer until the first frost. However, there are few Bidens varieties that are stably compact.
Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new Bidens variety with a compact and beautiful mounding habit having dense yellow green foliage and large vivid yellow flowers.
The parent variety ‘Golden Eye’ (unpatented) used in open-pollination to produce ‘Sunbidesupa’ is a cultivar having a compact growth habit and vivid yellow flowers. The seeds of ‘Golden Eye’ are commercially available in the UK.
The new Bidens variety was discovered by the inventors in October 2000, within a population of seedling progeny from open-pollination of Bidens ferulifolia cultivar ‘Golden Eye’, that were made from April to October 1999 in Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan. The new Bidens was selected on the basis of its very compact and unique mounding growth habit, and for having dense yellow green foliage and large vivid yellow flowers. The selected plant was propagated by the use of cutting and grown in pots in a glasshouse and in the field in Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan, from April to November 2001. The botanical characteristics of the selected plant were examined, using a similar variety ‘Innbid’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,261) and ‘Sunbideki’ (unpatented). As a result, it was concluded that the selected new Bidens variety is distinguishable from any other variety whose existence is known to us and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. This new variety of Bidens plant was named ‘Sunbidesupa’.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the Horticultural Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S.).